Iron Man (Iron Man: Armored Adventures)
| team = | ally = | fam = (Father) (Future Grandson) (Girlfriend) | imaa = all | voice = Adrian Petriw | other = Marvel Animation Universe }} Iron Man is the superhero persona used by Tony Stark. Tony lives as a normal teenager that goes to school while defending the city as Iron Man. Biography Early Life Anthony "Tony" Stark was born to and . He never attended school and was privately tutored by his mother. After his mother died of unknown reasons, he still lived with his father and his arrogant assistant . His father decided to keep him close by. Staying isolated from school, Tony excelled in the corporate world. He developed new technologies for , his father's company, to the point that the scientists there were unable to figure out how most of the things he made actually worked. His only friend was , the son of his father's lawyer, . Accident Tony had just completed his new invention, a flying , and was convinced it would impress his father. Sometime later, Tony designed a laser system for his father's new machines, meant to help in archaeological digs and disaster relief. However, Obadiah Stane wanted to use the Earthmovers as weapons, which Howard Stark blatantly refused to allow due to his strong belief that "weapons never solve problems, they only create more." Returning by jet from the dig site where his father had been excavating Chinese ruins involving the s, which Howard believed to be an advanced form of technology, Tony was planning on showing him the new flight-capable armor he had developed. However, their plane blew up, and Tony's father was believed to have died. Tony survived thanks to his armor's life support system. His chest area had sustained the most damage, enough for him to have had to use an artificial heart implanted into his chest to keep him alive. After Tony managed to narrowly avoid death, the armor's autopilot took him to the house of his best friend, James Rhodes. Becoming a Hero Six months Later, Tony returned to the public eye. Because of Howard's mysterious alleged death, Stane becomes CEO of Stark International. He makes a point of keeping Tony from any involvement in his "projects" on the pretense that his father wanted him to attend normal school and have a normal life. Tony could officially inherit the company once he turned eighteen and graduated from high school with his friends. He excelled in the , memorizing all of his textbooks and even finding all of the most advanced topics out-of-date. There he meets another student named , who seemed to have memorized his life due to the fact that her father is an agent who is looking into the alleged death of Tony's father. When the two first meet, Pepper makes a big deal of letting the young heir know exactly how plausible it is that Obadiah Stane is responsible for it. Tony and Rhodey go to his new lab inside the Stark compound near Rhodey's house. Tony uses his new armor to spy on Stane. Through a communication line, Rhodey tells Tony that there is a runaway train that is going to crash into , and if it succeeds hundreds of people could be killed. Stark changes the tracks to an unfinished rail and managed to stop the train, almost draining his heart's power. The news of the incident was reported all over. The people call the armored hero, "Iron Man". Stark took this as an opportunity to save Stark International from itself and find out what happened to his dad. Along the way, Iron Man faced evil villains like the ruthless Obadiah Stane and , who wields the great power of the Makluan Rings and will find them all to rule the world as he sees fit. He also faced lesser villains like the crime organization, , , , , , the , , , , , , , and . He eventually revealed his secret to Pepper. She dubbed their whole group "Team Iron Man." Meeting the Mandarin Iron Man met the Mandarin for the first time after he destroys the Earthmovers. Iron Man was easily defeated by the combined power of two of the Mandarin's rings in his possession. After a brief battle, Tony decided to resume his father's search for the Makluan Rings, having seen what they are capable of in the wrong hands. Tony befriends , who attends the Tomorrow Academy when he learns Gene can help him find the rest of the rings. Gene and the group search for the rings while facing their guardians, the s, , and . Gene managed to get three while Tony eventually got his hands on the fourth ring. Sentient Armor Tony starts upgrading the Iron Man armor with supervillain technology that he came across. During a battle with an also-upgraded Whiplash, an impact from a fall briefly gives it sentience. It began watching Tony Stark. Soon, the armor detected Whiplash's energy signature. Tony put on the armor and went to spy on Mr. Fix and Whiplash without confrontation. The armor took over and broke into Fix's lair. The armor easily overpowered both him and Whiplash even with Whiplash's new upgrade. The armor appeared to have destroyed them and Fix's lair along with them. The armor knocked Rhodey unconscious as he is preparing to disassemble the armor, seeing him as a threat. The armor's primary directive was to protect Tony Stark and it went as far as to attempt permanently encasing Tony inside the armor since he keeps looking for trouble. It attempted to kill Rhodes, but Tony took the blast which further damages his heart. The armor, whose purpose is to preserve its creator, sacrifices all of its power to save him. Tales of Suspense Tony and his friends tracked down the fifth ring. He, Gene, and Pepper are captured by and his men and they stole the fourth ring off Tony's finger. He and his men then traveled to so Zhang could claim the fifth ring for himself. Zhang ended up retreating when the Temple of Sacrifice's guardian, , awoken and left the five rings behind. Pepper tried to pass the test by throwing the rings in the dragon's mouth, which really didn't do anything except make their dilemma worse. Rhodey came just in time in his new to deliver Stark's own armor. Gene then learned of Tony's true identity as Iron Man. Iron Man and Rhodey proceed to battle the dragon, but they couldn't beat it using brute force. Eventually, Gene passed the test by sacrificing himself for Pepper and being swallowed by the dragon. Inside the belly of the beast, Gene found his four rings as well as the remaining fifth one. His friends were relieved to see him alive as he comes out of the now frozen dragon's mouth, but their victory was short-lived as Gene revealed himself as the Mandarin. He took down Rhodey sending him flying into a solid stone wall before fighting Iron Man. During the battle, Gene revealed that he was the one who blew up Tony and his father's jet and that Howard Stark is still alive. The battle ended with Gene knocking Tony out and teleporting himself to his mysteriously located underground lair. Tony vowed to find his father by finding Gene. Iron Man Returns Tony Stark returned home after a failed journey to to search for Gene and Howard. It was Tony Stark's seventeenth birthday that day. He found out that multibillionaire is going into Stark International. He suited up for the first time in months to spy on him, only to find a new and improved Whiplash trying to kidnap Hammer. He prevented the attempt and escapes. When he came back to kidnap Obadiah Stane, Iron Man along with War Machine try to save him, but it only resulted in the Mark I armor blowing up and badly injuring Tony. He was taken to the hospital and was saved by Dr. . Stark is visited by Justin Hammer who tries to offer him to sell Stark International to him and make billions, but knowing that he will make weapons, he refused to sell. Tony escaped the hospital and put on his new Iron Man Armor Mark II to rescue Obadiah Stane. Iron Man and War Machine tracked his location and were locked in a fight with Whiplash, Mr. Fix, and Blizzard. Thanks to Iron Man's new suit, they both managed to defeat all of them and rescue Stane, but not before leaving him on an empty rooftop. Iron Man must then deal with old and new enemies like Titanium Man, Iron Monger, , , , , , , and . Powers and Abilities :See also . Tony Stark usually employs his armored suit in the field. Stark used to use the Iron Man Armor Mark I, but after it was destroyed by Whiplash, he now uses his Mark II armor. The suit enhances his strength far beyond that of an ordinary man. Iron Man can lift massive weights like cars, train cars, steamrollers, and even an entire crane. His armor can take incredible amounts of punishment. He easily withstand bullets, low yield explosives, and extreme temperatures. He is now more durable than his old suit was in the past. His most iconic weaponry are his . They are concentrated energy beams that are fired from ports on the hands. They can also be emitted in the form of shockwaves or in a direct path to push away objects with great force. His new suit has even stronger repulsors. A powerful beam that is fired from the power source in the chest, called the , is a far more powerful repulsor. It can overwhelm almost anything in its path. But, this function rapidly drains the power supply. The armor hovers and flies through the use of jet thrusters in the boots and stabilizers on the back and hands of his armor that utilize the same technology as the repulsors. The armor is capable of moving and reacting at high speeds. After Stark took Extremis, his reaction time increased. There are a variety of secondary weapons in the armor. The Mark II armor has powerful flamethrowers in the wrists. The gauntlets have sonic disruptors that can knock a person unconscious. They can also change to sonic cannons that can be used offensively on opponents. The disruptors can also change to sonic cannons to be used offensively on opponents to assault their hearing or to shatter diamond-hard crystals. His new suit has small, but powerful shoulder-mounted missile launchers. Iron Man can manipulate magnetic fields to move small metal objects. The armor also has many defensive systems. The armor can generate a force field that is extremely rigid. It can protect the user and others near him from harm. It also lets him force any object or energy away from him. The Mark II can now put a spherical force field around any target that the pilot chooses to. The armor has advanced sensors that can detect any incoming danger, see the electromagnetic spectrum, and scan anything and anyone in sight. An internal artificial intelligence operating system that provides strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and warns the wearer of incoming danger or when he is being targeted by a weapon system. It can also hack into any form of computer. The armor can sustain the health of its wearer for an indefinite amount of time. The suit has built-in connection a secret communication line, allowing him to talk Rhodey and/or Pepper on the computer terminal in the Armory. Tony has injected himself with a small dosage of the serum. As a result his damaged heart was fixed, and he new abilities. He gained increased physical abilities, which include peak-level strength, enhanced healing abilities, and improved reaction time. It also enhanced his intellect and mental computing abilities. Stark can mentally interface with digital technology and computers. His range of influence goes as far to satellites in orbit around the planet. He can even interface with his Iron Man armors, its components, and control its functions with his mind, allowing him to interface with its functions faster and more efficiently. Stark is a also good hand-to-hand fighter. He once stalemated the assassin Ghost without wearing his armor. Weaknesses Following his near-fatal accident which resulted from the disappearance of his father, Tony was dependant on an artificial heart monitor which had to be recharged at unspecified intervals. After he took the Extremis serum, his heart was repaired and his monitor was no longer needed. Personality Apart from his suit, Tony has a highly gifted intellect that specializes in hardware, computers, and his armored suits. Even the experts at Stark International never completely understood the technologies he designed there. Tony created his first Iron Man suit completely on his own, memorized all of his school books on his second day of school, and found even the most advanced topics at the Tomorrow Academy to be out of date. The Controller said that Stark's file mentions that he is smarter than the whole A.I.M. organization, which is one of the greatest think tanks in the world. Ever since he took Extremis, his inventive capacity has increased exponentially. Tony Stark is serious, selfless, and has a no-nonsense attitude. He is also reckless, stubborn, and overconfident. When referring to his abilities, he knows that he is the best, and every time he is proved wrong, he refuses to give up until he overcomes the difficulty. Tony has very little knowledge of social life and has problems interacting with normal people. Despite his "lone wolf" persona, Tony genuinely cares about his friends and is deeply concerned about their safety, which is why he always tries to do everything on his own and then ends up getting scolded by either Rhodey, Pepper, or both. He eventually learns to trust them to the point where he creates a suit of armor for Rhodey's exclusive use as his partner War Machine and for Pepper's exclusive use as his second partner Rescue. Tony has a tendency to trust the wrong people, who can easily fool him by playing on his emotions. The more tragic their story sounds, the more Tony is willing to help even if his friends oppose to the idea. His trust in people was shaken when he refused to help the now reformed Living Laser with a problem he has, thinking he'll just betray him, just like Gene Khan or Blizzard. However, he came to his senses just in time. It should be noted that Tony also has some anger issues, often snapping or yelling at friends, especially when things don't go his way. Tony doesn't cope very well when things don't go as planned. Relationships Howard Stark Tony looks up to his father and he idolizes him. He was devastated when he supposedly died in that plane crash. There was a time when he questioned his morality like when he found out that he used to make weapons, but then he was relieved to hear that he stopped his weapons production the day Tony was born. Tony Stark was overjoyed when Howard comes back into his life when Gene frees him, but still didn't know Tony's secret identity as Iron Man. James Rhodes Rhodes is Tony's childhood best friend and is the son of his father's lawyer, Roberta Rhodes. He is the only person that knew about his double life as Iron Man from the very beginning. As Iron Man's systems operator, he aids Stark through a computer terminal at the Armory. At times, Rhodey is highly critical and protective of Tony when he does something stupid, but Rhodey has learned to tolerate his reckless behavior. He later dons the new War Machine armor. Rhodey, Pepper and Tony make up Team Iron Man and become partners. Pepper Potts Tony is good friends with Pepper, even though she is hyperactive and incessantly chatty. When she asked why he never told her about his secret identity. Tony replied that she was never quiet long enough to tell her. It is hinted that he might have feelings for Pepper beyond friendship especially since more of her attention has been focused on Gene. Often grumbling how she never escorted him out of the Stark Facility, and happy at the fact that she starts talking to him again when he brought her up to the . Tony showed signs of jealously when Pepper started dating Happy. Pepper begged Tony to build her an Iron Man armor. Eventually Pepper got her new armour. Later, it was clearly shown that Tony did have feelings for her when he kissed her on the cheek in the end. Gene Khan In many ways, Tony Stark and Gene Khan are a lot alike. They're rich, trendy, and powerful teens. There's a lot more going on in their lives than anyone suspects. They first met when Tony came into his stepfather's import/export shop to speak to Zhang about the rings. Gene learned that he could help him find the Makluan Rings and he enrolled in his school to get close to him. They became best friends. They both didn't know of each other's identities until finding the fifth Makluan ring. It was then that Tony found out that Gene was the one who blew up the plane that he and his father were on and that Howard Stark is still alive somewhere. They broke their friendship after that. Tony thought of Gene as the "worst kind of evil" and a liar who would do anything to get what he wanted. Happy Hogan Happy Hogan is a classmate of Tony Stark. Happy would usually do favors for him in exchange for doing his homework for a month, stating that he's "getting the best grades of his life." They also have become friends. Obadiah Stane Tony suspected that he blew up his dad's plane and that he did it to gain Stark International. Obadiah then used the company to make weapons, something that Howard and Tony would never have approved of. Tony was angry at Stane for ruining his father's company and he wanted to take him down. Even though they were enemies, Obadiah cared about Tony in his own way. When he banned him from Stark International, he was going with Howard's wishes for Tony to have a normal life until he could take over Stark International at the age of eighteen. When it looked like that he was the one who put the hit out on Tony, he was really tipping off the FBI about the attempted assassination. When he fell into a coma when he tried to kill Tony using Iron Monger, he visits him in the hospital, showing he actually felt bad for him. Background Iron Man was voiced by Adrian Petriw. This version is more similar to the other Marvel superhero Spider-Man, particularly in his teenage angst. This change has been widely berated by critics. There are numerous similarities between this version and that exist outside the comics. Tony built armor(s) before his heart injury, his origin is tied to the Mandarin and uncovering a Terra Cotta army, and his father is still alive. In the Comics Howard died long before he became Iron Man. Tony Stark was a full grown adult when he became Iron Man. He was injured while testing new weapons then captured. He built the suit in order to escape his captors. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Anthony Stark (Earth-18673) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Category:Heroes (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) Category:Technology (Iron Man: Armored Adventures)